El acuerdo
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Cantar es un asunto privado en la vida de los WIlliams, que solo involucra a dicho Williams y sus seres queridos. En una noche de karaoke, Steve le ofrece un acuerdo a Danny que este difícilmente podrá rechazar, aunque eso signifique cantar delante de todo el departamento de policía de Honolulú. McDanno, no apto para homofóbicos ni menores de 13 años.


**Título: El acuerdo**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 es una serie perteneciente a la CBS Television Studios, y a sus respectivos creadores. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

**Nota extra:** Este fic se situa en algún lugar al inicio de la quinta temporada (entre los capítulos 1 y 2), cuando Reyes aún está vivo y el equipo en pleno aún no está del todo enterado; no que se inserte completamente bien en el canon, pero por allí anda la cosa. Y borro completamente del mapa a Amber/Melissa solo porque sí.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Había sido un día largo... Olviden eso ¡Había sido una maldita semana de porquería! Y lo único que el detective Danny Williams quería hacer era acurrucarse entre las frescas sábanas de su cama en la pequeña casa que rentaba, en la estúpida isla infestada de infernales piñas en la que vivía desde hacía ya (aunque fuese difícil de creer) cuatro años y algo.

Su pequeña y triste casa alquilada, donde iba a pasar un fin de semana sin su pequeña monito, a quien se suponía que iba a recoger al terminar la jornada, excepto por el hecho de que la madre de la niña decidió llevarla fuera del país a último minuto.

De nuevo.

Y como la vida se empeñaba en joderlo siempre hasta las últimas consecuencias; de paso, al terminar la jornada laboral, tampoco iba a ser capaz de ir a casa.

Por lo menos no aún.

\- ¡Vamos,_ brah_! ¡Va a ser divertido!- dijo Kono con un ánimo sacado quien sabía de donde, a lo que él respondió con una mueca agria y cansada.

Lo cual por supuesto conjuró al intrépido líder el grupo, quien puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo atrajo en un medio abrazo que hizo de todo menos tranquilizar al detective de New Jersey.

\- ¡Si, Danno! ¡Va a ser divertido! ¡Y bueno para fortalecer las relaciones entre nosotros y el DPH!

Otra mueca, esta vez una de completo hastío acompañada de un rodamiento de ojos, adornó la faz del rubio.

Poco después Steve, Danny, Lou, Kono, Chin y hasta Jerry que justo ese día se había encontrado brindándoles una mano en el caso que acababan de cerrar, se dirigieron al estacionamiento para abordar sus respectivos vehículos y dirigirse al bar karaoke favorito de la policía. _"Nã kãne mele",_ donde la competencia anual de karaoke entre los miembros de la policía de Honolulu se llevaba a cabo cada año.

Danny gruñó una vez más mientras Steve tomaba el asiento del piloto. Apenas eran las 5:38 de la tarde.

\- Oh, emoción. Casi no puedo esperar a que lleguemos.- expresó con un tono evidentemente sarcástico; a lo que Steve no dijo nada, solo lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

Como era de esperarse, una vez allí una gran cantidad de cerveza fue ordenada mientras los jueces del evento desde hacía 3 años, el gobernador Denning, Kamekona y su primo Flippa (y en serio ¿En qué lugar se juntaban un gobernador y dos sujetos de dudosa reputación para hacerla de jueces en un evento policiaco? ¿Desde cuándo era esa su vida?) se acomodaban en la mesa con vista al escenario.

Y apenas se dio la oportunidad, Kono y Jerry se lanzaron a cantar como si la vida de los pobladores de la isla dependiese de la cantidad de gallos y notas desafinadas con las que inundaban el lugar.

Danny tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y se resignó a una noche entera de tortura auditiva, para luego posar aleatoriamente su mirada sobre el SEAL a su lado, solo para sentir ese usual calor naciendo a la altura de su vientre al ser el receptor de una más de las cegadoras sonrisas de su intrépido líder.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Sí! A esas alturas ya había aceptado que estaba loco por el sujeto ¿Bien?

Pero no era como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Steve no pensaba en él de ESA manera y era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir. Se conformaba con esa amistad y cariño fraternal desmedido que el idiota daba, o por lo menos hacía un muy buen trabajo mintiéndose a sí mismo al decirse aquello.

Y mejor dejaba de pensar en eso porque estaba no solo rodeado de su equipo, sino de un montón de policías y detectives y no importaba que tan acostumbrados estuviesen todos en la isla a ver al par de 'viejos casados' uno junto al otro, en situaciones como aquella; Danny siempre se sentía el doble de expuesto, y NO por lo que cualquiera de esos idiotas pudiese pensar, sino por lo que Steve pudiese descubrir ante algún comentario.

En fin, las cervezas y la comida siguieron llegando, y las canciones siguieron sonando. Y por supuesto los oídos de Danny siguieron sufriendo lo indescriptible como había sucedido en los años anteriores, y la gente alrededor siguió divirtiéndose, algunos incluso juntándose para vitorear al o a los que cantaban, como si alguna estrella hubiese pisado el pequeño escenario.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Y antes de darse cuentas ya eran las 10 de la noche y más que tomar, comer o escuchar los terribles intentos de cantar (y alguna que otra muy buena performance, que todo hay que aceptarlo), Danny se dedicaba a mirar a la nada sin mirar realmente mientras sus dedos jugaban con la esquina de la etiqueta de su segunda cerveza de la noche, la cual descansaba en la mesa.

Sin importar que, no podía sacar de su mente a Matt, o la visita de Reyes, o sus palabras.

\- Danny... ¡Danno!- vino de pronto la voz desde su costado, y al enfocarse en Steve (porque ¿Quién más hubiese podido ser?) lo vio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y de manera fija.

\- ¿Si, babe?

\- No te estás divirtiendo.- respondió el otro en un tono completamente acusatorio.

Danny rodó los ojos y le ofreció esa sonrisa indulgente que ya era tan conocida para el SEAL.

\- Steve, sin importar que tú quieras creer lo contrario, no soy una fuente de risas y diversión todo el tiempo.

Y bien, si, eso definitivamente le sacó una sonrisa que mostraba comprensión y apoyo al marino, y le produjo un vuelco al corazón del rubio.

\- ¿Es porque Grace no está?- preguntó el hombre con suavidad.

El rubio suspiró y asintió suavemente.

\- Entre otras cosas.- respondió un poco evasivo.

Observó cómo Steve ponía su 'cara pensativa' y aunque estaba tentado a pedirle que no se preocupase por eso, sabía que solo lo haría enfocarse más en el tema.

\- ¿El caso?- volvió a preguntar Steve.

Danny tan solo hizo una mueca y asintió lentamente.

En el escenario Chin entonaba una vieja canción de Elvis entre los aplausos del público.

Otra vez aquella expresión se adueñó del rostro de Steve.

Danny lo vio arrugar el entrecejo y dividir su mirada entre Danny y los demás, para finalmente... verlo bajar los hombros pero en derrota.

\- Supongo... ¿Qué podría dejarte ir a casa?

Danny alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Aquello no era una proposición usual para el SEAL, allí había gato encerrado.

Danny esperó.

Y no lo hizo en vano.

\- Si es que... ¿Qué tal un acuerdo?

Y allí salí el gato de la bolsa.

\- Ya, escúpelo McGarrett. Que se supone que tengo que hacer para poder tener una noche de sueño decente y de paso evitar el daño irreversible de mis tímpanos.- gruñó el detective de Jersey.

Y cuando aquella sonrisa ya conocida, de niño travieso de 5 años a punto de meter las manos en el tarro de galletas, se adueñó de los labios del marino, Danny supo que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

\- Canta una canción allí arriba.- señaló el hombre feliz.

Y Danny volvió a gruñir, y lo hizo con ganas porque a esas alturas todo el mundo lo sabía.

\- Yo no canto, McGarrett.

Y ante aquellas palabras la sonrisa del SEAL se acrecentó, y Danny gruñó una vez más.

¿Por qué? Pues porque Steve veía aquello como un reto.

¿El motivo? Pues porque al igual que su indisposición para nadar, Danny no cantaba no porque no pudiese, sino porque no quería; cosa que había dejado muy en claro cuando los invitaron por primera vez a aquél evento como equipo, o cuando Meka trató de llevarlo en su segundo mes como detective en el DPH. Y como tras decir aquello se había negado a dar mayores explicaciones, por supuesto que eso había lanzado a Steve en una cruzada por saber los motivos y de paso convencerlo de cantar algo más que feliz cumpleaños al prender las velitas del pastel.

Y pues, no que fuese algo tan dramático como la muerte de Billy Selway, pero la verdad era que Danny no se sentía cómodo cantando en público y no por un tema de nervios en el escenario ni nada de eso; sino porque desde pequeño se le había inculcado el pensamiento de que si cantabas, lo hacías solo para aquellas personas que significan la parte más importante de tu vida, como tus padres y hermanos, tu hija o tu pareja.

Y a decir verdad, eso era justo una de las cosas que más le había gustado durante su niñez mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo de su madre y cantaba junto a ella para el resto de la familia (aún lo hacía a veces cuando iba a casa en New Jersey de visita). O durante su matrimonio con Rachel, a quien le había cantado en más de una ocasión al oído, haciendo caso omiso de las veces que ella le había reclamado el que no lo hiciese en público pues por ese motivo nadie le creía cuando ella aseguraba que fácilmente hubiese podido dedicarse a ser cantante. O incluso ahora, era una de sus actividades favoritas el arrullar con dulces nanas a su niña, que día a día era menos una niña y se acercaba peligrosamente a ser una señorita, y que sin embargo aún se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

Así que si, le gustaba cantar; pero no lo hacía en público.

\- Bueno D, tú eliges. Aquí hasta la de la mañana sin subir al escenario, o en tu casa luego de 4 minutos allí arriba. Una canción Danny... y me la dedicas a mí.- añadió el SEAL con un brillo extra en la mirada y colocando las llaves del Camaro sobre la mesa.

Ante aquella última propuesta, Danny abrió los ojos con desmesura ¡Porque hasta donde veía, iba a ser la única manera de cantar algo para el Neandertal de Steve! No podía creerlo, una oportunidad de ofrecerle una canción a su amor no correspondido y tenía que ser en público.

Condenada su suerte.

\- Entonces ¿Trato?- preguntó el marino antes de señalar el escenario.

Y en un arranque de locura, seguramente producido por haber tomado 1 cerveza más de lo necesario (incluso si no había terminado la segunda), asintió con fuerza una sola vez.

\- ¡Si!- celebró McGarrett con aquella sonrisa que volvía loco al rubio, al tiempo que le hacía señas a alguien que no era otro que Kamekona, quien con su usual buen ánimo se levantó de su 'asiento de juez' y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Cinco-0.

\- ¿Qué pasa, _bruddah_?- preguntó de buen talante.

\- Solicito la siguiente canción para Cinco-0.- pidió el marino de frente.

\- Pero McGarrett, tu chico está en el escenario ahora. No puedes hacer que tu equipo cante canción tras canción, no es bueno para sus gargantas. Y el público puede comenzar a quejarse. Malo para el negocio también.

\- No es para Chin, Kono, Jerry o para mí. Daniel aquí presente ha decidido cantar, y es ahora o nunca.

Los pequeños ojos vivarachos del nativo hawaiano se abrieron con interés sobre el mencionado.

\- Ahora si estamos hablando de algo interesante. Hace tiempo que todos queremos oír al _haole_ cantar. Vamos, te elegiré una buena canción de iniciación.

Fue con aquella frase que entonces Danny recordó que aquellos que participaban por primera vez estaban obligados a cantar una canción 'del otro sexo'; lo que hacía que las damas iniciaran con canciones como_ 'I'm too sexy'_ de Right Said Fred; mientras que los caballeros iniciaban con _'Barbie Girl'_ de Aqua, o con _'Wannabe' _de Spice Girls como había sido el caso de un grupo de novatos que incluso terminaron haciéndoles guiños y lanzando besos volados al público, más que nada porque eso aumentaba los puntos a su actuación y por lo tanto la posibilidad de ganar el trofeo a la mejor canción entre los novatos del año.

Bueno, eso no iba a poder ser.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Yo elijo la canción o nada!

Sobretodo.

\- Pues deberá contar con mi aprobación final, Jersey.

Porque ya tenía una canción en mente. La misma que la había oído cantar a su madre tantas veces al oído de su padre mientras los dos se acurrucaban frente al fuego de la chimenea en las frías noches de invierno.

\- ¡Pues más te vale dármelo entonces!

La misma canción que nunca se sintió correcto cantarla a Rachel o a nadie más.

\- Aaaawww, lo siento Danno. Supongo que _'In the Navy'_ quedó fuera de tu lista.

\- Estoy seguro de que encontraré algo.- replicó el rubio parándose, mientras los aplausos inundaban el lugar tras finalizar la presentación de Chin, con lo que comenzó a caminar tras Kamekona sin prisas.

Justo en ese momento tanto los primos como Jerry volvieron a la mesa, y se quedaron viendo extrañados al rubio alejarse.

\- ¿Adónde va Danny?- preguntó Kono a Steve.

\- A elegir una canción.- respondió éste con una sonrisa de ganador que no dejó dudas de quien estuvo detrás de aquello.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Cómo lograste eso, jefe?!- preguntó Kono de manera casi reverencial, lo cual solo ayudó a aumentar el ego del marino.

Sin embargo Chin miró hacia donde Danny parecía estar buscando una canción bajo la atenta mirada del enorme isleño, y negó suavemente.

\- No se lo veía con muchas ganas de estar aquí en esta ocasión.

Steve suspiró.

\- Si, bien. Es una canción y luego se va a casa. Tal vez la próxima vez esté con más ganas y lo podamos convencer de cantar dos canciones. Tengo un año para trabajar en eso.

Chin se rió ante aquello.

\- Por algún motivo, lo dudo.

\- ¿Se va? Noooo.- se quejó Kono mientras destapaba lo que sería su cuarta cerveza, justo antes de sacar el teléfono móvil y buscar la aplicación de cámara para grabar- Pues entonces lo voy a registrar todo para la posteridad, para que quede prueba de lo que va a suceder.

Y de acuerdo, tal vez era hora de cortar el acceso de Kono al alcohol... o de lo contrario asegurarse de que no suba a su auto con la idea de manejar a casa.

Por su lado, Danny parecía haber encontrado la canción que buscaba en la pantalla de la laptop que revisaba, y Kamekona parecía aprobar dicha elección.

El rubio fue entonces presentado como 'novato' en el escenario, y una sarta de chiflidos se dejó escuchar, así como varias quejas cuando el mencionado puso un taburete en medio de escenario, con el micrófono ubicado justo en frente.

Iba a cantar sentado entonces.

\- ¡Vamos preciosa! ¡Queremos que muevas las caderas!- gritó uno de los detectives del DPH, uno notoriamente pasado de copas con quien Steve iba a tener una seria conversación después; y sin embargo aquello trajo consigo las risas de varios de los presentes, así como las miradas preocupadas de otros tantos que ya se imaginaban el exabrupto de Williams (entre estos Denning, Duke y Chin Ho); pero Danny los sorprendió a todos con un.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ve a decirle preciosa a tu abuela amigo, que yo soy una dama!

Lo cual arrancó otra sarta de chiflidos y risas, además de los puntos adecuados para el novato en el escenario por haberse metido en su papel.

Kono rió divertida y preparó el teléfono móvil, y al parecer no fue la única en tener aquella idea.

De pronto Steve comenzaba a creer que no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, pues aún había algún que otro idiota que molestaba a Danny por ser _haole_ y esto estaba dando material para que lo molestaran... Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar y casi todos reconocieron la melodía de inmediato, y más de uno suspiró.

\- ¿Do that to me one more time? _Brah_, ese es un clásico.- mencionó Chin mientras Kono soltaba un 'Aaaawww'.

Y sin que ninguno de los primos lo notase, su líder parecía repentinamente paralizado.

Aunque por supuesto, apenas Danny abrió la boca para cantar la primera estrofa, Steve no fue el único alelado.

_Do that to me one more time_

_Onces is never enough_

_With a man like you._

_Do that to me one more time_

_I can never get enough_

_Of a man like you._

\- ¡Wow!- Kono casi deja caer el teléfono de la impresión, y las risas y cuchicheos que aún se habían seguido escuchando tras iniciar la melodía cesaron por completo.

Danny ni siquiera estaba leyendo las palabras que aparecían en la pantalla digital que utilizaban la mayoría de los participantes para cantar las letras correctas, pues estaba con los ojos semicerrados sintiendo por completo la canción.

_Whoa-oh-oh, kiss me like you just did_

_Oh baby, do that to me once again._

Y es que sucedió que en ese momento se reveló que no solo la tía Deb hubiese podido vivir de su voz. El rubio cantaba como los ángeles.

Y al terminar aquella estrofa, ese ángel abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada azul en el SEAL.

_Pass that by me one more time_

_Once just isn't enough for my heart to hear_

_Whoa-oh-oh, tell it to me one more time_

_I can never hear enough_

_While I got you near_

_Whoa-oh-oh, Say those words again that you just did_

_Oh, baby tell it to me once again._

Steve sintió un escalofrío.

¿Por qué Danny había escogido esa canción? ¿En serio la escogió para él?

_Do that to me one more time_

_Once is never enough_

_With a man like you_

_Whoa-oh-oh, do that to me one more time_

_I can never get enough_

_Of a man like you_

_Whoa-oh-oh, kiss me like you just did_

_Oh baby, do that to me once again_.

Y en cuanto a Danny, él estaba desnudando su alma frente a Steve... y un montón de gente extra; así que esperaba que el primero se diese cuenta de ello. Aunque tal vez no era tan buena idea, pero siempre podía decir que esa cerveza y media había sido una cerveza más de lo prudente.

Pero mientras tanto.

_Whoa-oh-oh, baby, do that to me once again_

_Whoa-oh-ho-oh-oh-oh, baby, do that to me one more time._

_Do it again... one more time_

_Do it again... one more time_

_Do it again... one more time_

_Do it again... one more time_

_Do it again... one more time_

_Do it again... one more time_

Y en cuanto sonó la última nota de la melodía, Danny se paró, agradeció con una reverencia al público y se bajó del escenario; todo en medio de un sepulcral silencio.

Eso, había sido sorprendente.

De pronto alguien comenzó a aplaudir y el lugar se llenó justo de eso, de más aplausos. Danny volvió a agradecer mediante otra reverencia y contoneando las caderas de manera más relajada, llegó hasta la mesa de Cinco-0, donde tomó las llaves del auto y mirando a Steve señaló con demasiada alegría.

\- Una canción pediste, una canción te di. Ahora, tengo una cita con mi almohada.- volteó hacia los primos y Jerry- Nos vemos el lunes chicos, se divierten.- y sin esperar un segundo más, salió de allí en clara huida.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poco menos de una hora después, Danny se encontraba ya en casa bañado y cambiado con la pijama, y listo para irse a dormir mientras tomaba un último vaso de agua en la cocina antes de meterse a la cama.

Cuando de pronto su puerta comenzó a ser aporreada sin piedad.

\- ¡¿Qué demo..?!

\- ¡Danno!- se escuchó la voz de Steve del otro lado, y Danny perdió el aliento.

La puerta fue golpeada otra vez y Danny decidió ir a abrir antes de que uno de los vecinos decidiese quejarse.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!... Animal.- dijo en voz alta antes de abrir la puerta.

Y de pronto allí estaba Steve, mirando a Danny con una expresión mitad decidida y mitad de cervatillo asustado.

\- ¡Steve! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo en el bar?

El comandante parpadeó mucho y tras pensarlo un rato negó con suavidad.

Danny frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Dime que no fue manejando.- y es que a diferencia del rubio, el SEAL no estaba en condiciones de conducir debido a las cervezas consumidas.

\- Taxi.- murmuró el otro, aún mirando a Danny de manera fija.

El rubio asintió con nerviosismo. Se había preparado para enfrentar ese momento el lunes, no esa misma noche.

\- Uh... Bueno, eso es bueno. Entonces...

\- Nunca te he besado.- dijo entonces Steve de la nada, y el rubio lo miró descolocado.

\- ¿Qué?- musitó bajito.

\- En la canción...- el SEAL cerró los ojos- Esto sonaba mejor en mi cabeza hace un rato.

Danny dejó salir un suspiro nervioso.

\- Vamos, babe. Pasa. No estás en condiciones de estar allí afuera.

Diciendo aquello el rubio tomó al otro por un brazo y lo instó a terminar de entrar por la puerta, la cual luego cerró.

Steve por su parte dio algunos pasos antes de dejar de avanzar.

\- Quiero que me cantes de nuevo.- expresó con mirada anhelante.

\- Steve... Si claro, pero vamos primero a que te acuestes.

Danny trató de guiar al marino al sofá mientras se preguntaba preocupado si había quebrado sin querer a Steve.

\- Pero nunca te he besado.- repitió el de cabello oscuro lo dicho al llegar.

Danny lo volvió a mirar confundido.

Y la verdad era que sí, Steve definitivamente había tenido demasiadas cervezas esa noche, las suficientes como para pensar en pedir un taxi en lugar de tomar las llaves de Chin y manejar él mismo hasta la casa de Danny, y tal vez también más de la cuenta como para hablar sin dejarse entender; pero no las suficientes como para no darse cuenta de que Danny le había abierto una posibilidad de por fin dar a conocer sus sentimientos, porque al parecer su compañero sentía lo mismo.

Pero la canción había recitado 'Bésame como acabas de hacer', y un frustrado Steve notaba que a Danny ¡Nunca lo había besado!

Así que negándose a dar un paso más, decidió solucionar eso lo antes posible. Por lo que algo torpe y descoordinado, pero no por ello menos decidido, tomó el rostro de Danny entre sus manos y... lo besó.

¿Y lo mejor de todo?

Tras unos segundos de inactividad, Danny comenzó a responder y continuaron hasta que fue necesario parar para respirar.

\- D... Cántame de nuevo, para poder besarte otra vez... ¿Por favor?

Y el rubio, quien lo miró alucinado al inicio, luego se deshizo entre risas mientras alzaba el rostro en busca de un nuevo beso.

\- Animal...- dijo de manera casi dulce antes de que sus labios tocaran de nuevo los del marino, mientras en algún lugar de su mente aparecía el pensamiento de que del acuerdo realizado horas atrás, él se había llevado la mejor parte.

**The End**

**DPH:** Departamento de policía de Honolulú

**Letra en español de la canción "Do that to me one more time"- Captain & Tennille**

Hazme eso una vez más,

una sola vez, nunca es suficiente,

con un hombre como tú.

Hazme eso una vez más,

nunca puedo tener suficiente

de un hombre como tú.

Bésame como acabas de hacer,

oh cariño, hazme eso otra vez.

Pasea eso por delante de mí una vez más,

una sola vez no es suficiente para que mi corazón escuche,

dímelo una vez más,

nunca puedo oír suficiente,

mientras te tengo cerca.

Dí otra vez esas palabras que acabas de decir,

oh cariño, dímelo una vez más.

Hazme eso una vez más,

una sola vez, nunca es suficiente,

con un hombre como tú.

Hazme eso una vez más,

nunca puedo tener suficiente

de un hombre como tú.

Bésame como acabas de hacer,

oh cariño, hazme eso otra vez.

Cariño, hazme eso otra vez,

cariño, hazme eso una vez más.

Hazlo otra vez... una vez más.

**Notas de la autora:**

A sido mucho tiempo desde mi último McDanno, y la verdad ya extrañaba escribir de este par.

Y bueno, he aquí lo último salido de mis manos sobre ellos, y todo se debió, dicho sea, a que tengo un HC que afirma que Danny es un excelente cantante, lo que es apoyado por el hecho de que Scott Caan tiene buena voz. Y usé esta canción porque me encanta y puedo totalmente verlo dedicándosela a Steve entre muchas otras, pero ésta es una de mis favoritas en el repertorio de canciones que Danno cantaría sin que fuesen de Bon Jovi. Y sacar esta historia de mi mente luego de dos años de tenerla rondando, es un alivio.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña locura y a quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Lean un poquito más abajo, hay una sorpresa chiquita.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Escena extra**

El lunes por la mañana llegó demasiado rápido para la recién formada pareja. Pero sin importar lo bien que se sentía estar acurrucados uno al lado del otro, escondidos del mundo en la casa de Danny; sucedía que ambos eran adultos con responsabilidades y debían de actuar como tales.

Así que tras un delicioso baño compartido y un desayuno demasiado rápido, abordaron el Camaro dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuese que el día trajese consigo.

Bueno, casi todo.

Ninguno imaginó ser recibido por una eufórica Kono, sosteniendo dos trofeos y mostrándolos con orgullo junto a un sonriente Chin Ho.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, _brah_! ¡Ganaste el primer lugar entre los novatos, Y el primer lugar en todo el concurso de karaoke de este año! ¡Los dejaste helados, Danny!

\- Oh... Wow, pues... Eso es bueno ¿Cierto?- preguntó el rubio no tan seguro.

Kono puso los trofeos sobre una mesa y abrazó con fervor a su _haole_ favorito.

\- ¡Es más qué bueno! ¡Tú participación tiene miles de vistas en YouTube! ¡Eres un éxito! ¡Imagina cómo será el próximo año! ¡De seguro barres el suelo con todos!- celebró la nativa con emoción.

Y Danny abrió los ojos con desmesura ante aquello ¡¿Estaba en YouTube?! ¡¿Y tenía que volver a cantar el próximo año?! ¡Él no quería volver a cantar en público! Eso era algo privado, que ahora podía darle no solo a su monita sino también a Steve con toda confianza, es eso era todo lo que quería en realidad.

\- Eso no se va a poder, Kono. Danny no va a volver a participar en el escenario.- respondió sin embargo el SEAL, desinflando el globo de emoción de la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Steve pareció pensarlo un momento y luego, tras encogerse de hombros, solo dijo.

\- Es clasificado.- como si fuese a dejar a otros escuchar a su Danno, si claro.

Tras lo cual el marino se dirigió a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él, mientras planeaba como sacar el vídeo de Danny de la red.

Danny se encogió de hombros también, satisfecho de por lo menos haber ganado la oportunidad de mantener en exclusiva a quien le ofrecía su voz de allí en adelante, y se fue a su respectiva oficina.

Kono buscó la mirada de Chin de manera derrotada, y su primo le ofreció una sonrisa calmada.

Ni modo.

**Ahora sí, el fin.**

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
